Line between hate and love
by Ellana Jung
Summary: Modern AU Story. Morgana is a singer, Merlin a secretary. They hate each other. Or so they seem.


They were neither friend nor foe. They were used to teasing each other. Sometimes they ignored the other, sometimes they exchanged harsh words. Not a friend, nor a foe.

~.~

On this Monday, Morgana Pendragon was humming a song happily. She had a good night and she felt it was going to be a good day. She walked towards her brother's office and saw that no one was there, not even his secretaries. Strange, every time she would go there, there was at least one person. Se said to herself that she would check later.

12 o'clock. Time to eat. After having a hard time of preparations for her solo concerts (which were coming soon), she wanted to eat. Anything. But she had to eat. A smirk appeared on her face when he saw Merlin chatting with that precious Lance and that flirter Gwaine. She walked towards them and the three stopped talking. Merlin was looking at her, reluctantly. Morgana stood in front of him and noticed this his vegetarian dish contained octopus. She hated octopus.

"Hello gamer, always eating your fish, I see."

Merlin turned back to his friends and ignored Morgana. She was surprised. Merlin wanted to play ? She was gonna to do the same thing.

" Tssssssst don't try to ignore me. I know you can't live without me."

Morgana pushed a scandalized Gwaine over and sat down.

"Now we can talk comfortably … Tell me when was the last time you had a man meal … because I've heard that vegetarians are bad in the sack more if someone eats octopus. "

No one laughed in the cafeteria and Morgana wondered what was wrong with her joke. She looked at Merlin, who was angry inside. She could see his anger. Good.

"You are mad, aren't you ?"

Merlin still looked at his face with an expression melting. But instead of answering, he stood up. Everyone in the room could see he was pissed.

"YOU PISSED ME OFF, MORGANA."

The sudden tone frightened everyone except Morgana, who was smirking. But she gulped when Merlin took him by her collar and forced her to stand up. She felt herself transported and punched against a wall.

"Now you'll listen carefully to what I'm saying 'cause I won't say it twice."

Morgana nodded quickly and felt odd. It was like their roles were exchanged.

"You're pissing me off… really. You don't know how much effort I'm going through not to punch you till death, do you ?Not I care that you're a girl. No, of course not. You believe that you make me cry, feel uneasy … but not. Really not. And let me tell you something else: I know that you have a crush on me … No, no don't deny it 'cause I saw you cumming while screaming my name at Lance's party."

Morgana felt his check become redder.

"You're lying ! That's wrong !"

"Really ? And if I tell you I wasn't alone when I saw that. If I say that I was with one of your close friend, you'll believe me ? Don't you have notice that one of them wasn't the same around you. That he was a little awkward ?"

Merlin dropped the collar and left the cafeteria, leaving an astonished Morgana and curious looks on many faces.

~.~

Since that day, Morgana was discretely checking on her friends. Yes she had cum while she was thinking at Merlin. But the later was right, she was in a deep shit. None of her friend knew. Elena was in the US so it couldn't be her. Leon … neither. It's been a long time since she saw him. Gwen … it was possible but she knew she was probably busy with Lance at that time so it wouldn't have disturbed her. But there was the Arthur possibility. And Morgana disliked this. Despite his deny, I was sure that her half-brother liked Merlin.

Everyone thought they would keeping on fighting after the big one but they didn't. They were civilized to each other and even friends. Merlin said that happened at Lance's party. Merlin was the only secretary invited … but if he was with Arthur at that moment … what were they doing together ? She had to ask Arthur.

~.~

Morgana prepared the beers before Arthur's coming. Her flat was clean (Arthur hated messy things) and she had enough food. Good.

When the doorbell rang she ran to open the door. Arthur seemed to be cold so he entered quickly and sat next to the radiator. Morgana went in her bedroom and took a plaid she threw at her brother. This one took it gratefully and stood up to sat on the couch next to Morgana.

They started to talk like school girls and drank beers and orange juice (Morgana hadn't enough alcohol for them.) When she thought it was the great moment, she started to talk.

"Hmmm Arthur … "

"Yep Morgana, what's up ?"

" Merlin … he ..."

"What did you do to him today ? Tell me"

" I didn't do anything. Why don't you believe me ?"

" Because every time I saw you fighting you're always the first who started the fights. Now tell me your question"

Morgana frozed during a second. Damn, Arthur knew her too well.

"He told me he saw me having sex in Lance's party. And he said he was with you ...is that true or not ?"

"That's true"

Arthur answered without any hesitation

"But … but … "

"Don't worry we won't tell to the compagny that you have a crush on him. No Morgana don't make this face, you know it's true. I made him promise to not reveal it."

"But if he knows it … why is he keeping acting like nothing happened ? And what were you doing at that moment ?"

Arthur giggled a little before telling the truth.

"We wanted to compare the size of soap bubble. The one who made the biggest earned a restaurant dinner"

"And how did you heard me … ?"

"Well the bathroom is in front of the bedroom … we heard some noises and that was you."

Morgana couldn't believe what's happening.

"But if he knows … why is he keeping acting like that ?"

"I don't know … but trust me … now you're the one who's gonna suffer in the agency."

Morgana hoped the Arthur's words won't be realized.

~.~

Unluckily for her, Arthur was right. Merlin started to tease her in front of their colleagues. And he seems to enjoy it, that bastard. He made suspicious allusions and when they were alone, Merlin played with her, putting his hand inside of his pants. Damn. She wanted to have sex with him so much.

She made a plan to realize her wish. She called him (she had the number thanks to Arthur) and asked him to come in her personal dressing room.

She saw him coming, without suspicion. Morgana grinned inside.

"So what do you want to tell me ?"

Merlin started.

"I want to solve this problem between us ..."

"That means ?"

"We stop this ridiculous fight and we start a new relationship …"

"Good idea but who says you won't do it again ?"

"I'm gonna to apologize and I can write it. But you have to do it."

"Let me thinking about this … no"

" Why ?"

"It 's so great to tease you … I won't do it. Bye little Gana"

Merlin walked as for leaving the room but he felt something gripping his hand. Morgana with a poker face.

"Don't worry … you will"

Then Morgana relaxed her pressure and let Merlin leave.

~.~

Thanks to her work, Morgana hadn't be able to see Merlin. It was good, because she needed not to see him in order to apply her plan called "sexytimes with a geek".

She needed time.

~.~

Morgana was organizing a party. A party called "sexy animals". Everyone was invited and had to come with a costume. Of course, Merlin was invited … it was for him she was doing that much. A large part of her friends had sent her a message to say they'd come. Arthur told her that Merlin was coming (meaning he forced him).

~.~

While walking back her dressing room Morgana heard two voices arguing. She recognized Arthur's. Interesting. She followed the voice and found herself in the toilets. The voices (they were two) were locked in one cabinet. She discretely walked in the closest cabinet and sat to listen.

"You can't continue like this and you know it ..."

"But Arthur, it's so funny. For the first time, I can play with her"

"Play ? You're more having a war than a funny game, silly _Mer_-lin"

Arthur and Merlin ? In the same cabinet … how suspicious.

"Yep, I've let her make fun of me but it needs to change. And right now, I want to get my revenge. But she doesn't know I know her better."

"You should stop … and think about your relationship : are you ennemies or something ? Do you love her ? Or hate her "

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Now help with that rabbit costume"

"Don't tell me you intend to go inher party with that rabbit costume ?"

Arthur exclaimed

"Don't shout at me that loud. Yep I want this rabbit costume."

"It's gonna be dangerous for you …"

" ?"

"You're too much sexy in this outfit"

"Really ? Thank you Arthur, you're cute"

Then Morgana heard an Arthur protesting against the 'cute' fact and Merlin teasing him.

The two left the toilets later while she was still thinking.

~.~

_Party time_

11:00 pm. Almost everyone was here. Turtles, monkeys, cats and others pets were happily dancing. Morgana was happy to see her guests happy but inside of her she was angry, worried: Merlin wasn't there yet and so was Arthur. Gwencat came to see her and talked to her during 10 minutes. After succeeded to get rid of her properly, Wolfgana had the surprise to see Merlin in a sexy rabbit outfit that amazed everyone. Damn, he was very sexy, Arthur was right. Merlin greeted politely Morgana and went towards the others animals. Morgana was happy now.

~.~

_1 or 2 am_

After some drinks Merlin was dancing lasciviously against Morgana. There was erotic music and Merlin was restraining the urge to torn this wolf outfit and make out with her right now.

There was soon no space between their bodies and their mouth met in a fierce kiss. After a short battle for the dominance that Merlin won, he took the hand of his wolf and led her in a bedroom that he locked. He didn't want to be disturbed now. He would KILLED everyone if they tried.

~.~

Waking up was hard. They didn't want to but there was a constant rapping against the door. Morgana was the first to wake up. She put her underwear while yawning.

She opened the door.

" WHAT ?"

She asked angrily (she hated to be disturbed the morning)

" Sorry Morgana but your manager called me and he wanted to see you as soon as possible "

Gwen said … she knew she shouldn't and that was a bad idea but she had to.

" Okay … wait a minute I'm getting dressed "

Before she closed the door, Gwen noticed the sleeping Merlin.

" Mor … "

She started to say but Morgana slammed the door in her face.

~.~

_In the evening_

Morgana was tired from her day. She arrived late at her meeting and her manager was angry. Plus she has learned that she had to leave London the following day in order to shot an advertisement, which was supposed to be aired after her concerts. Moreover she has received a message from Merlin, whom she couldn't reply.

When she finished her day, lying on her couch, she finally answered to Merlin's message. They would see each other in her flat in 30 minutes. Morgana sighed, her flat was a huge mess and she had nothing in her fridge.

She cleaned her flat as much as she could and changed her clothes. 30 minutes later, the doorbell rang. He was here. She opened the door. Merlin with a normal outfit and tired, entered.

" Hey … how are you ? "

She asked, feeling awkward

" Fine and you ? "

" Fine "

They both sat on the couch, Merlin seemed to hesitate to say something, she could see that.

" Merlin, I know you want to say something. Do it. "

Merlin took a breath and looked at her right in the eyes.

" What am I for you ? "

" ? "

" Am I a lover or a foe or a friend? "

Morgana was wordless … she didn't know.

" I … I … I don't know, yesterday … was something that changed my opinion … What about you ? "

" I don't know neither but I feel something different "

He said with hesitation

" What ? "

" I want to … do things to you as we … did yesterday but I … "

" But you find it strange to pass from foe to friend in a short time that's it ? "

" Yes … and no … "

" No ? "

" I don't think you have sex with your friends, do you ? "

Merlin replied ironically

" No "

" I think we should take our time … and see what's gonna happen. "

" I think so "

Merlin stood up

" I think I'm going home. See you soon "

Morgana watched him walking towards the door. She saw him reaching it.

" Wait a minute "

she shouted.

He turned around and she walked towards him.

" Yes ? "

Morgana blocked Merlin between her and the door. She felt his inquiring look on her. Morgana brought her mouth closer to hiss. And kissed him. Sweetly. Fiercely. He kissed her back. She let her hands going under Merlin's shirt but he pushed her gently away. Without a word he kissed her cheeks and left her flat.

~.~

It's been two weeks she didn't see him. Morgana realized than she missed him. She also realized than she may … like him. And that she didn't want to continue their previous relationship. But she was afraid. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

~.~

They met one week later, in the cafeteria. They had only a eye-contact. Merlin ate with Lance and Gwaine while Morgana ate with Leon and Arthur. Morgana looked at him continuously, feeling the stares of Arthur and Leon but she didn't care about it. When she saw Merlin leaving the cafeteria, she left too and followed him.

" Hey Merlin ! "

She called him

Merlin stopped waited her. They suddenly felt both awkward and they walked together until they reached her dressing room. She dragged him inside and made them sat.

" Well, … I've thinking about us "

She started with hesitation

" Me too "

Merlin replied shyly

" I don't want to continue our previous relationship … All the words I could have told you … all the 'fights' we had … I don't want this to continue "

She stopped to talk and watched him right in his eyes.

" I may … no I love you "

Morgana said

Merlin blushed and laughed. Morgana felt hurt. Morgana stood up, wanted to cry … but a hand stopped her. She felt she was falling on the couch sitting in his lap.

" I love you too "

He simply said

Then they kissed. The sweetest, the loveliest, the best kiss that they shared. They were about to getting to the undressing part when they heard someone screaming "told ya". They turn their head and saw Arthur and Gwen blushing.

Merlin threw at them a cushion that made them running away. Merlin pushed gently Morgana and closed the door before returning to his now lover.

" The next time, we should close the door."

Merlin said while Morgana sat next to him.

" I think so, my sexy rabbit "

She answered alluringly

" Wanna show me how much stamina you have, sexy wolf ? "

Morgana smiled and kissed Merlin. Oh sure, she'll show him. She had time for that after all.


End file.
